Ruvarupeco
Sound |ailments = Confusion Defense Down Sleep Stun |weaknesses = Fire Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko (adopted by Werequaza86) }} Ruvarupeco is a Burst Species Bird Wyvern. Physiology Ruvarupeco is a Bird Wyvern that is mainly colored violet. It has bright orange plumage on its back starting between its shoulders and ending at the base of its fan-shaped tail. On the back of its head is a crest that consists of three, light orange rhombus-shaped feathers. The beak has a more conical shape, resembling a trumpet, trombone, or baritone horn. The rock-like growths on its wings are flattened somewhat and resemble hands. Its feet are zygodactyl and lack webbing. Its vocal sac and tail membrane retain their red color, and the scales on its legs are now more of a gold color. Abilities While retaining its ability to mimic the roars and cries of other monsters, Ruvarupeco can also produce extremely powerful sound waves. These sound waves are used to incapacitate prey or deter predators. Using the growths on its wings, Ruvarupeco can clap, causing a loud sound that inflicts KO, similar to the Leviathan Pokaradon. Ruvarupeco can spit a highly acidic mucus that can degrade a hunter's armor and decrease their defense. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Bird Feet *Infraorder: Bird Wyvern *Superfamily: Voice Bird Wyvern *Family: Peco Ruvarupeco is a Bird Wyvern that is the Burst Species of Qurupeco. Habitat Range Ruvarupeco exclusively resides within the Great Forest Peak. Ecological Niche Ruvarupeco is in a respectable location in the food chain. Its increased power and aggression places it up higher than its relatives. While it remains a piscivore and scavenger, it has to watch out for predators like Rathian, Doragyurosu, Espinas Rare Species, Hypnocatrice Rare Species, and Kuarusepusu. Biological Adaptations Ruvarupeco possesses many of the same adaptations as Qurupeco, but with some differences. Its mucus has changed from a combustible fluid to a corrosive substance. The flint-like growths on its wings can be used to produce a powerful sound wave that can stun foes in their tracks. It also has two new Songs; one song can Confuse Hunters and the other one produces a blast of powerful sound waves. The latter attack, dubbed the "Sound Cannon", is Ruvarupeco's most lethal attack. Behavior Ruvarupeco is much more aggressive than Qurupeco and Crimson Qurupeco. This increased aggression stems from having to coexist with more deadly predators. It rarely summons monsters compared to the other two and relies on its own strength to take down enemies. Notes *Ruvarupeco is a Burst Species (烈種). *Ruvarupeco, like its green and crimson relatives, can dance to Heal or boost the Attack/Defense of itself and nearby monsters. Aside from the usual songs they use, Ruvarupeco can also use their G-Rank Sleep song and a song that causes Confusion, identified by dark green sound waves. **It also has a song that produces blue sound waves that it uses prior to unleashing its sound cannon attack. The dance for this attack takes slightly longer to perform than its other dances. *Ruvarupeco cannot be staggered by an explosion or Sonic Bomb when it is buffing. It can only be stopped by directly attacking its vocal sac. *Its beak and wing growths can be broken. **Breaking its growths will no longer cause a shock wave. However, hunters will still take full damage if Ruvarupeco makes contact with them. **Breaking its beak will make it take twice as long to perform its buffs, giving the hunter(s) more time to stop it. *When exhausted, it trips when it charges and will be unable to perform its sonic clap, regardless of whether its wing growths are broken or not. Its vocal sad and tail membrane turn from red to blue. **It will eat fish to regain stamina. **If it performs its sleep song when fatigued and succeeds, Ruvarupeco will fall asleep as well. *Ruvarupeco is weak to the Fire and Thunder elements. Coincidentally, these are the elements that Qurupeco and Crimson Qurupeco use, respectively. *Ruvarupeco's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. *Credit for Ruvarupeco's name goes to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Burst Species Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Sound Element Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Werequaza86